Not So Normal Nerima
by skye71
Summary: One year after the Ruined wedding The Tendo dojo recieves a mysterious challenge... but when even Ranma is defeated two strangers come along and seem to easily beat the challengers... who are they and why are they here? PLease Read And REVIEW
1. Not So Normal Nerima

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any of the other characters in the series but I do own anyone else that's there! This is my first Ranma fic so please please please Read and REVIEW Note REVIEW I really like to get reviews it makes me happy to know people read the stories I write. but enough of my babbling ON WITH THE FIC!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
This story takes place 1 year after Ranma and Akane's ruined wedding  
  
It's a normal day at the Tendo dojo  
  
*wham!*  
  
'Stupid kawaikune tomboy... all I did was say next time she cooks she should have kasumi around'  
  
Ah yes the familiar scene... Akane cooks, ranma says something, ranma is put into the stratosphere thanks to Akane and a mallet  
  
'Ranma no baka... have kasumi around when I cook... he wouldn't know good food if it hit him over the head'  
  
Just then Ranma happens to walk in and is hit by a three course meal  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THAT FOOD!!!" he yelled angrly at the kids who ran away laughing  
  
"Now, Akane why did you hit me? All I did was say that you should have Kasumi help you next time you cook"  
  
A mallet materializes in Akane's hand and Ranma, knowing when to stay and when staying could mean being hit to another city, leaves  
  
Ranma decides to take a walk when  
  
"SAOTOME! I the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High challenge you to"  
  
*wham*  
  
Ranma lands a kick on Kuno's face  
  
"Some other time Kuno. I don't feel like fighting you today"  
  
'That was oddly easy... even for Kuno... and what about those kids throwing food at me... I have a feeling this won't be a normal day'  
  
Ranma had no idea how right he was ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Dojo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Kasumi went to answer the door but when she got there no one was at the door... all that was there was a letter  
  
When Kasumi read it she looked very worried  
  
"Daddy! Come quick!" she yelled through the house  
  
"Kasumi what is it?" asked soun wondering why she didn't just go and find him  
  
"Read this" she replied as she gave the letter to Soun  
  
To the Tendo Dojo  
  
You are receiving this letter because Tomorrow at twelve noon The The Phoenix Duo will defeat your dojo rob you blind and you will not be allowed to teach Martial arts in this town again! We only sent you this to give you time to prepare though it won't help. Remember even if we're defeated tomorrow we will return! No One has ever bested the Phoenix Duo!  
  
Good luck you'll need it, Tenbaka and Neko-chan ,  
  
"Oh no... I have heard of the Phoenix Duo. It is true that no one has ever beaten them. It will take a miracle to defeat even with Ranma and Akane fighting" said Soun who looked as though he could burst into tears at any moment  
  
"What do you mean I'm fighting with Ranma?" yelled Akane  
  
"Woah woah, I don't wanna fight with that tomboy either" Said Ranma who'd apparently just gotten back to hear what soun had said  
  
"I am not a tomboy!"  
  
"Yes you are" Ranma insisted  
  
"No you two will fight together! For our dojo" Insisted Soun  
  
"Well I guess if we HAVE to, we might as well start training" reluctantly stated Akane  
  
"I don't need to train. I'll beat them myself"  
  
"You WILL train Ranma. I'm not going to fight for the dojo with someone who isn't prepared"  
  
"I'm prepared for anything"  
  
"Not this Ranma... The Phoenix Duo are relentless and unnaturally powerful... no one has ever been able to defeat them" Said Genma who had just gotten there  
  
"No one until now. I will defeat them!"  
  
"Ranma no Baka! You're too overconfident" Akane stated  
  
"Oh well. I don't need to prepare for this battle. I will defeat the Phoenix Duo."  
  
'Ranma you are strong but I fear you are not strong enough to defeat this new enemy' thought Soun  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The next Day 5 minutes before the fight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well Ranma, Akane I hope you are ready because losing is not an option. There is no second chance." Soun sounded confident but a trace of worry could be heard in his voice  
  
"I told you that I'm ready! I beat Saffron didn't I? How hard could these people be?"  
  
*DING*  
  
It's noon and the Tendo dojo Is extremely anxious  
  
"Tendo Dojo! Prepare yourselves! The Phoenix Duo is here to fulfill what we promised yesterday! Bring out all of your fighters! We are ready to fight!" yelled a masculine voice from outside the dojo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some where else in Nerima near the dojo~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on I got a lead that the Phoenix Duo will be attacking the Tendo Dojo. Maybe now we can finally bring them in and get a bounty on them" says a boy of Ranma's age with black hair a white tanktop and green cargo pants  
  
"I guess we finally will. They've always won before we could get there in time to save the dojos... I just hope this one has fighters that will be able to hold on long enough" says a girl about Akane's age with gold-brown hair a yellow tanktop and jeans and a bead necklace  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Tendo Dojo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma and Akane walked out to see a boy and girl both wearing a red martial arts outfit with a golden phoenix insignia on the back  
  
"Ha! Only two fighters? This will be easier than we expected Neko-chan" said the boy  
  
"Indeed it will Tenbaka"  
  
"HAHA! What kind of names are those? Names that mean little cat and heavenly idiot!" yelled Ranma  
  
"Shut your mouth! That is no way to talk to superiors in strength" says an angered Tenbaka  
  
"We fight now!" the pair say in unison as the charge towards Ranma and Akane  
  
"Lets see you try and beat us" taunts Akane  
  
Ranma jumps forward and kicks the Tenbaka into the air and then follows him up  
  
(just to make it a little easier to follow whenever someone executes a special move it will be signaled like this {Special attack})  
  
{Kachu Tenshin Amaguri Ken!!!}  
  
Tenbaka is Knocked into the ground and creates a crater  
  
"Feh! What was that about being a superior in strength?"  
  
Tenbaka just smirks and stands up  
  
{Tenka-ken} (translation: Heavenly fire-fist)  
  
a giant Ki ball of red and white hits Ranma and knocks him into the wall of the dojo  
  
"Grrrr" Ranma was mad  
  
{Hiryu Shoten Ha!!!}  
  
Tenbaka just smirks and retaliates counters with an attack of his own  
  
{Suiten-Dan!} (heavenly water-projectile)  
  
a ball of blue and white ki collides with the Hiryu Shoten Ha thereby countering it  
  
"Wha???" Ranma just stared in amazement  
  
"He countered my Hiryu Shoten Ha...but... but how???"  
  
"You will never know" replies Tenbaka with an evil smile  
  
Ranma looks over and notices Akane is faring even worse then he... she's already unconscious  
  
Tenbaka takes the advantage of Ranma's not paying attention and knee's him in the stomach, picks him up by the shirt and another ball of blue-white ki forms above his hand  
  
"Good bye...Ranma Saotome"  
  
Just as Tenbaka is about to throw the suiten-dan at Ranma.  
  
{TEN BAKU DAN!!!} (Heaven Blast Projectile)  
  
Lots of Sharp white ki rains on Tenbaka leaving him with many cuts  
  
"WHA???" yells a confused Tenbaka  
  
"You didn't think I'd let you get away did you?" says the boy who's looks about Ranma's age  
  
Neko-chan picks up Akane by the shirt and a ball of blue ki forms above her hand unnoticed by the boy when...  
  
{MOKO-KEN!} (fierce tiger-fist)  
  
all of a sudden Neko-chan is covered in scratches  
  
"Well well, someone was being a bit hasty" it's the girl that looks about Akane's age  
  
"Curse you! Neko-chan we're leaving! But we'll be back to take the dojo and defeat you two!" yells Tenbaka as he and Neko-chan disappear in a blur  
  
"Damn they got away... they'll be back though" says the boy who is looking annoyed  
  
"C'mon it looks like it's gonna rain. We better get these guys some help" Yells the girl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later Inside the dojo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Boy you guys got your asses kicked bad" says the boy who is sipping a glass of cold water  
  
"You were lucky we came" says the girl who is doing the same  
  
"Speaking of which, who are you and why are you here?" asks Soun  
  
"My name is cloud, I'm a bounty hunter and so is she her name is..."  
  
"Starr! Pleased to meet you."  
  
"You say you're bounty hunters? Aren't you a bit young?" asks Genma  
  
"Ah you must be Genma." Says Cloud  
  
*splash*  
  
Genma is now a Panda  
  
[What was that for???]  
  
"Just wanted to check" he replies  
  
"And that means that Ranma" starts Starr *splashes Ranma*  
  
"Hey what was that for?" asks female Ranma  
  
"Turns into a girl" she finishes  
  
"So we're cursed what's it to ya?" asks an annoyed Ranma  
  
"Don't worry we know how you feel" says Cloud  
  
"Wha? How?" asks Ranma  
  
"Watch" starts Cloud  
  
Cloud grabs another glass of cold water and pours it on himself and turns into a dog  
  
"ARF"  
  
"He wants to be splashed with warm water" says Starr  
  
Ranma splashes Cloud and magically enough he still has his clothes on  
  
"How come he has clothes on? I thought when you transformed into an animal your clothes fall off" says Ranma  
  
"My clothes never actually fall of me when it happens" replies Cloud  
  
"And now for my turn"  
  
Starr splashes herself with cold water and turns into a black piglet just like p-chan but still has her necklace on  
  
"How cute she turns into a pig that looks just like p-chan!" says Akane  
  
'She still has her necklace on? I can't believe Akane can't figure out that ryouga wears a bandana and p-chan wears a bandana this new girl wears a necklace, the new girl as a pig wears a necklace... yet Akane still can't put two and two together' thought Onna-Ranma  
  
"Uh where is a bathroom?" asks cloud  
  
"Down the hall" replies Akane  
  
"Yeah... can you take Starr down there with her clothes because hers don't stay on"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Akane picks up Starr's clothes and walks towards the bathroom where Starr follows  
  
"Well... since the Phoenix Duo is coming back you wouldn't mind if we stayed here would you?" asked Cloud  
  
"Sure... seeing how bad Ranma lost it would be nice if you trained him" says Genma  
  
"When did you pour hot water on yourself?" asks Cloud  
  
"Halfway through the conversation"  
  
"Ok... thanks"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter wow my first ranma fic...not much of a cliff hanger... Hope you liked the chapter Remember to Please Read and Review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! REVIEW PLEASE Thanks 


	2. Guests and Training

Disclaimer: No No, I don't own Ranma or any other characters in the series but Cloud, Starr the Phoenix Duo and their attacks are all mine!!! Heh... anyway ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starr, a normal person again, and Akane walk out from the bathroom and sit down again  
  
"I'm assuming that because you and the Phoenix Duo were able to get here with out me detecting you, you can mask your ki," says Onna-Ranma  
  
"Yeah you learn to kinda quickly when you don't want those two to know you're coming, it took a good amount of training to hide our ki from them" responds Cloud  
  
"Speaking of which, if you are going to stay here you will train Ranma to use some of your techniques," insisted Genma  
  
Cloud looks over "Uh... ok. But it isn't going to be easy"  
  
"I aint afraid of anything. Well... except cats"  
  
"Alright then. We will start now because it may take a while to learn the techniques and the idiots could be back anytime now"  
  
"But knowing them they'll send in lots of mercenaries in hopes of wearing you down. So Starr you'll protect the dojo since we both know how weak the mercenaries are"  
  
"Yeah" agrees Starr  
  
"C'mon Ranma show me to somewhere we can train. Oh and you can get some hot water" Cloud says as he gets up  
  
"Kasumi hot water please"  
  
"Sure Ranma I'll be right back" she says as she walks into the kitchen  
  
Kasumi comes back into the room with the water, pours it on Ranma and he gets up  
  
"Follow me"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Ranma and Cloud walk to the Yard  
  
"Alright Ranma go up against the wall. The training starts now. You will have to destroy all the objects thrown at you with a ki blast. It doesn't have to be big it just has to hit the blades" Cloud starts as he is surrounded by white blades of ki that are relatively small  
  
"Alright" Ranma says not showing any sign of fear  
  
'He thinks he's good... but to learn this technique he's gonna need more than strength' Thins cloud with a smirk  
  
He raises his hand then points towards Ranma and the blades of white ki fly towards him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*yawn* Starr looks around as she waits for one of the mercenaries to come  
  
'Nice place... I wonder how long Ranma's been cursed' she thought as she heard a yell  
  
"Ranma Saotome! It is I the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High! I wish to finish on our challenge which you ran from today, no doubt fearing my power and skill"  
  
Starr lazily walked outside  
  
"Hm? Who are you?" she asked  
  
"I am The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. Kuno! I have come hear to defeat the sorcerer Saotome and free the pig-tailed girl and dear Akane."  
  
"Were you hit in the head or something?" asks Starr  
  
"No! I only came here to challenge the fiend Saotome"  
  
"Well he's training right now. You can fight me instead. I need a warm up for the real fighters" Said Starr  
  
"Wha? Are you saying that I am not a fighter? I Challenge you!"  
  
"Yes and alright. Now come on I'll give you first move," Starr says lazily as she waits  
  
"That fair lady is something you'll regret" Kuno says as he charges towards Starr with his wooden katana  
  
Starr yawns and moves to the side easily avoiding Kuno then kicks him into the wall  
  
"Wimp..."  
  
"Ranma!!! Today you die!!!" says a voice  
  
"Oh wonderful another warm-up" says Starr as she looks back to see Ryouga  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the yard~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma now looks severely scratched up  
  
"Well Ranma that was pretty good for a first try" Says Cloud  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"But of course you only hit a couple out of about 1000"  
  
"Great" Ranma says sarcastically  
  
"Well wanna try again?"  
  
"Do I have any other choice?  
  
"No"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~About an 2 hours later outside the dojo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well well... lets see that's about 14 people that have just been a warm," Starr says as she looks over at the pile of people, which includes Kuno, Ryouga, Shampoo, Kodachi, Mousse and Happosai  
  
"Boy that old guy sure gave me a hard time though," She thought as she looked at Happosai  
  
Ranma walks over looking extremely cut and Cloud follows but without a scratch on him  
  
"Taking a break?" asks Starr  
  
"Nope. Seems I underestimated Ranma. He's learned the Ten Baku Dan already"  
  
"Yeah but not without getting a little bruised up" comments Starr  
  
"See... I told you I'd learn it quick"  
  
"I guess you were right," says Cloud  
  
"Ha! We are back! Just as we promised!" yells a male voice from behind the three  
  
Everyone turns around and sees Tenbaka and Neko-chan  
  
"Wow ki clones. Very advanced technique" comments Cloud  
  
"We are not clones! We are real!" yells Neko-chan  
  
"Oh really? Then how'd Tenbaka heal so quickly from my attack? I know for a fact it takes longer to heal than that" says cloud  
  
"Enough talk! Fight now!" Yells Tenbaka  
  
"Alright. Starr you got Neko-chan I got Tenbaka. Let's go" Yells Cloud as he charges in to attack  
  
{SUITEN-DAN!!!} (Heavenly water-projectile)  
  
A ball of blue and white ki fires at Cloud but he counters with his own attack  
  
{IKAUZUCHI BAKU!!!} (Thunder Blast)  
  
A beam destroys the suiten-dan and hits Tenbaka head on  
  
When Tenbaka reaches the ground he dissolves  
  
"Just as I thought... a ki clone" He says as he watches Tenbaka dissolve  
  
Cloud looks over to see that the clone of Neko-chan is dissolving  
  
"Well now that that's over how about we go inside," says Starr  
  
"Sure" says Ranma then he notices the pile of people  
  
"Whoa... who did that?" he asks amazed  
  
"Me!" Starr exclaims  
  
Ranma is just amazed  
  
'Damn... she even took out the perverted old man' thinks Ranma as he walks into the house followed by Starr and Cloud  
  
"So Ranma how's the training going?" asks Soun  
  
"I've already learned one technique" he responds  
  
"YOU HAVE?" Soun asks  
  
"Yeah he has... and a very helpful one too" says Cloud  
  
"I've come here to defeat you Tendo Dojo!" yells a male voice from outside the dojo  
  
"Ok... from now on we fight in shifts. One person will fight for an hour unless badly injured, though I doubt it will happen" says cloud  
  
"Ok" the other two agree  
  
"Ranma how 'bout you go out and try out the new technique" offers Cloud with a grin  
  
"Gladly" he says while cracking his knuckles  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally a challenger" says the man who seems to be twice Ranma's size  
  
"Whoa you're my challenger? Aren't you a little small?" asks the guy  
  
"Shut up and stand still so I can try my little trick on you... this won't hurt a bit," says Ranma  
  
{TEN BAKU DAN!!!} (Heaven blast projectile)  
  
Thousands of ki blades start to rain down on the big guy and when it stops he is extremely scratched up, even worse than Ranma, and falls to the ground  
  
After about an hour of using the technique Ranma looks a little tired  
  
"Alright Ranma your shift is over it's my turn now!" says Cloud as he walks out  
  
"I have come to defeat the Tendo Dojo," says a ninja  
  
"Well well, if it isn't yaburi. This is great a bounty practically falls into my hands"  
  
"So it's Cloud. My greatest enemy. I haven't seen you in years. And no doubt the years without fights from me has softened you up!!!" He yells as he charges in to attack  
  
"Wrongo! I've learned some new moves old buddy" responds Cloud as he easily sidesteps Yaburi's charge and gives him a swift kick in the stomach  
  
"Good move. But you still aren't able to defeat me!" he says as he launches hundreds of ninja stars  
  
Cloud quickly counters with an attack of his own  
  
"Heh you haven't learned anything have you?"  
  
{TEN BAKU DAN!!!}  
  
all the ninja stars are destroyed  
  
"Now to deal with you directly!!!" he yells to Yaburi  
  
{KAZE RYU KEN!!!} (Wind dragon fist)  
  
Tornadoes form around Cloud's hand and his forearm  
  
He charges forward and hits Yaburi who is then surrounded by a tornado  
  
"You'll like this one... it surrounds you in a tornado that scratches you up very badly and sucks the air away like a vacuum making the cuts worse and knocking you unconscious" Cloud comments as he admires his handy work  
  
The tornado subsides and Yaburi falls to the ground with many many many cuts on him and he's unconscious  
  
"Hey Ranma! Have some one call the police so I can get my reward on this guy" Cloud yells to Ranma  
  
"Alright!" he yells back as he walks back into the house  
  
"heh... I know you'll escape easily and then I can catch you again and get even more money! Oh the joys of being a bounty hunter" Cloud says to the unconscious Yaburi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A little less than an hour later~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well now it's your turn Starr" says Cloud as he walks in  
  
"Yeah!" she says obviously happy as she walks out  
  
"I'm here on orders of the Phoenix Duo to defeat the Tendo Dojo! I'm the elite Guardsman of the Phoenix Tower here to defeat you!... You're just a girl... How could you defeat all those others if you're just a girl... HAHA! The others were so weak they were defeated by a girl"  
  
"That is a comment you'll live to regret" She says as she starts to crack her knuckles  
  
"C'mon guard guy! I'll give you first move!"  
  
"Now THAT is a comment YOU'LL live to regret... but then again you may not live to regret it! HAHA!"  
  
"forget my kind gesture you're goin' down" She yells as she delivers a swift kick to his stomach and then to his head  
  
{HIRYU KEN} (Flying dragon fist)  
  
one punch to the guards head and he was down  
  
"Who's the weakling now?" she taunts  
  
"I'm taking a nap" Says cloud as he slowly falls asleep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An Hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're back! IT's the real us this time!" Yells a voice which the three easily recognize as Tenbaka's  
  
The three go out to see a battle scarred Tenbaka and Neko-chan  
  
"Well it's the real them alright... lets fight!" says Cloud  
  
"Bring out all your fighters!" Says Neko-chan  
  
"We are all out" replies Ranma  
  
"Oh well... this time we will not lose!" yells Tenbaka  
  
"Whatever... lets fight!!!" Yells Cloud as he rushes in to attack  
  
"I'll start!" yells Ranma  
  
{TEN BAKU DAN!!!!!}  
  
Ki blades rain onto both Tenbaka and Neko-chan because of their close proximity to each other  
  
"My Turn!!!" Yells Cloud  
  
{KAZE RYU KEN!!!}  
  
He hits Tenbaka and he is surrounded in the tornado  
  
"Finally a challenge" yells Starr as she runs in to attack  
  
{HIRYU KEN!}  
  
She punches Neko-chan in the stomach and knocks her unconscious  
  
The tornado around Tenbaka subsides to show him barely awake  
  
He grabs Neko-chan  
  
"We'll be back!!!" he yells right before he disappears  
  
"Hey I just thought of something" says Ranma  
  
"Starr. If you're a girl why didn't you just jump into the spring of the drowned girl?" asks Ranma  
  
"Uh... I don't know why we didn't think of that... we'll probably go back and get me healed after we're done here." She replies  
  
"I guess the spring of the drowned boy is dried up because you still turn into a girl," says Cloud who is kind of down  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere else~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I see you could not defeat Ranma" Says a voice to the kneeling Tenbaka and Neko-chan  
  
"No sir. They had help." Says Tenbaka  
  
"Still I would expect better from my lackeys" says the voice  
  
"Yes Master we are sorry it won't happen again!"  
  
"It better not. I want you to get them to come here. All of them. So that way I can defeat Ranma and any others that might oppose me once and for all! Now go and Kidnap the one called Akane! I will get my revenge on Ranma for what he did to me"  
  
"Yes... Master Saffron"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoa! A cliff hanger! Saffron is back and with a vengeance ! Will he be able to defeat Ranma? And Just where are they??? All this and more explained in the next chapter! So remember to tip your waiter and Please REVIEW 


End file.
